


Secrets Between Us

by QSB, Qusinbee



Series: Only Between Us [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship Development, Gen, Mariblanc, Marinette stuff, May add more tags/character relationships, Only Between Us - Behind the Scences, Only Between Us - Deleted Scences, Other, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSB/pseuds/QSB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qusinbee/pseuds/Qusinbee
Summary: Complimentary drabbles and deleted scenes of Marinette and/or Chat Blanc from this Only Between Us.  They may clear up some events that happen but they are not necessary to understand the story.





	Secrets Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> SO, this story is just an add-on, I decided to post it cause I have an alternate chapter two for Only Between Us before I decided I like the whole Adrien centric thing. I'm also going to be adding other little drabbles and ideas that got scrap when I went with that, ideas that tied in with the story. I think this will have smut faster then Only Between Us cause of that, all the Characters are 18, cause well it's mostly just Aiden and/or Marinette centric, this will have very little Adrien, and no one else, in theory, cause well the other story will have all the character as they come and this is just a supplement, a small piece not a huge chunk. Pfft, look at me uses all these weird words to describe this, I'll just stop while I'm ahead.

Marinette was running low on sleep when Sunday rolled in, she had tossed and turn most of the night feeling guilt over what she had done. She was not a morning person but she could not bring herself to sleep instead she decided to head down early to start her day hoping for a distraction. Her mood was gloomy even as she helped her parents around the bakery, all she could do is hope that it’ll get better throughout the day.

Unfortunately, the day did not get better, it was a usual slow day with only a few regulars coming in for their usual. This left her with a lot of free time to replay the events of last night in her head, cringing with remorse every time. Her reaction had been horrible, followed by her quick departure last night had left a lot of tension and uncertainty on both sides and she hated herself so much at that moment.

Revealing their identity was an over played topic that she desperately wished he would not touch. She was still very reluctant about sharing their identities, part of her clung to the idea of keeping both her hero and civilian life separate, a line that she had set so many years ago, a line that she had been skirting around for a while now with Chat Noir’s presence becoming more and more frequent in her civilian life. 

At this point, keeping their identity secret seemed to be nonsensical and quite pointless. If she was honest with herself revealing themselves would benefit them. It would certainly be less dangerous having his civilian self, come through the front door during the day than a superhero dropping into her balcony late at night, but old fears kept the words tightly sealed in her mouth. It was irrational, because she knew that Chat would not reject her as both Marinette and Ladybug.

Staring at the clock, she had never noticed how slow it could tick, there were only three hours left before the shop would close. With a defeated sigh, she forced her mind on the task of cleaning and restocking the glass displays. But even with her new resolution she still found herself getting constantly distracted by both the sound of the shop bell and the blur of black from the corner of her eyes. Each time her head would turn to glance in that direction in hopes of seeing Chat but she was always met with disappointment, by the seventh time, her shoulder slumped miserably. If her parents notice her distraction or declining mood they made no comments. 

“Marinette,” Her mother called, taking pity on her dejected daughter “Why don't you call it a day, we can handle everything else here” 

Gazing at her mother, she glanced at the shop uncertain “Are you sure?” 

Sabine kissed her forehead in reassurance, “I’m sure sweetie, we got it all handled here.” Giving her a light push towards the door. “You should rest, you have classes tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Marinette conceded, her mind already forming an excuse to disappear for the day “If you guys don’t mind, I’m going to take a nap. I didn’t sleep well last night.” Which wasn’t exactly a lie, once she got a hold of Chat Noir she planned to come back and sleep. 

“Okay, but call us if you need anything.”

Finally release from her duties, Marinette rush to her room, Tikki sat patiently on the top of her bed waiting for her. Smiling brightly at her chosen, she transformed, stepping out the balcony and into the maze of rooftops, in search of her chatty companion, and no, she did not make that pun on purposes. Shut up Tikki. 

Sporting her red suit always gave her a boost of confidence, already the stress of the day melted as she went in search of her silly cat. Her feet tapping lightly against each rooftop as she leaped across buildings, making her weightless as she soared across the air. It took well over and hour to find him sitting inconspicuously on a small building, facing the Eiffel tower. 

He sat with his legs swinging casually over the ledge, his arms crossed over his shoulder, one of his fingers tapped restlessly at his shoulder as he waited for her, or at least she assumed he was. 

Biting her lower lip in contemplation on what to do next, with careful steps she made her way down, landing a few feet away from him.

“Hello Chat Noir,” She called out, her voice cracking slightly with a nervous pitch “I been looking for you.”

Wincing as Chat hunched over his arms crossed, making himself smaller, her words did not have the entail reaction she was hoping for. This might have been a terrible idea, she should have stayed in her room and wait for him to visit her as Marinette, she could at least salvage that friendship. Swallowing down her panic, she mustered all the courage she could and will herself towards him, stopping a few steps away from him. 

Her words came out in a rush as she tried to assure him, “I’m so sorry, Chat, I know I messed up, I tend to be a hot headed fri-person and speak without thinking most of the time.” Her eyes fixed on her hands, not daring to look at him as she spoke “I’m still set against revealing ourselves to each other but I could have spoken more kindly to you about it instead of being so hurtfully.”

“Um-it’s okay, my lady,” Chat replied hesitantly, repositioning himself to face towards her, grinning up at her “I know I spoke out of turn, I always tend to jump ahead of myself.” 

Ladybug looks back at him, surprised, “Yo-” her words hitched in her throat as she glanced at him. 

The tension she had seen from the moment she caught sight of him was still evident, his body slightly hunched as he started at her, his smile not reaching his eyes. It really wasn’t fine, if he couldn’t be honest with her, relax and be his silly self. Would their patrols and Akuma battles be like this from now on.

Tears gathered in her eyes at this, “No, it’s not, I made of mess of this and I can’t seem to fix it.” 

Blinking back tears, as she reasoned with herself that it was unfair to cry when she was the one that caused the strife, maybe it was the stress of the day that was causing her to act so emotionally. Rubbing at her eyes, she tried to compose herself, she was Ladybug, she was much stronger than this. 

“Ah! No, wait Ladybug I really meant that,” Chat jump up from his place, his hands flailing in a futile attempt to reassure her, “it’s not you, it's me!”

Ladybug snorted at his words, “So you're breaking up with me?” 

“Awhe! Bugaboo,” His expression softened at her words, “if I was dating you I would never break up with you.” His hands fussed over her for a moment, wiping her tears as best he could. “But I do mean it. I might, uh... actually, have a small problem that I’m not sure how to tell you.”

Sniffling, she studied him, “What kind of problem would cause you to hide and be so… so reserved”

“Well about that” Chat Noir laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head, “I might have broken my ring.”

“What?” She exclaimed, snatching his ring hand, she dragged it to her face. The ring was only a slight difference from the one she had seen over the years, instead of sporting green paws, white paws flash back at her with a line going right across the surface. “Chat, what aren’t you telling me?”

Taking back his hand, “Bugaboo, I would like to introduce you to the third member of our group!” Stepping back, he motioned to his side. Taking this as a cue, a white figured vaulted across the building landing right next to Chat. 

She rubbed her eyes, she did a double take going as far as to pinch herself to see what she was seeing was real. Standing side by side were two Chats, both wearing identical smirks as they stared down at her. Her first reaction was immediate, “Chat!” she exclaimed in dismay, two stray cats only meant trouble. 

“Yes, my lady.” They echoed, grinning at each other quite pleased with their synchronization.

“Not you” She huffed her attentions turn to Chat Noir “I meant you! Could you so kindly explain to me, why there are two of you!”? 

“But my lady that is too cruel, I haven’t even introduced myself.” The Chat copied exclaimed, drawing her attention back to him. 

“He's right, you know!” Chat added pleased to be out of the limelight.

Giving her a wicked smile, she shivered as his eyes focused on her, they felt much too different from Chat Noir’s gaze. Stepping forward, he grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips. “My lady, my name is Chat Blanc, and I am at your service.” His tone was dark and sensual catching her by surprise, her face flushing instantly at the double meaning.

Chat Noir stiffen, as he caught on, “Don’t do that!” He hissed, pushing himself between, them. 

Ladybug used this moment to tug her hand free suddenly feeling very flustered and off balance. She moved back, putting distance between them. “Nice to... meet you, Blanc,” she continued backwards slowly, slightly off-kilter, “I, uh, think I should, uh... be heading back. I’m, uh, dangerously close to my last spot. We’ll talk about this another day, Chat,” With a wave, she leaped away from the duo.

She needed to get home urgently, and it wasn’t because she was close to detransform because, hello, she still had all her spots. It she had been more put together they could have hashed everything out instead of pulling a Marinette and running away. God! This wasn’t supposed to happen. Landing on her balcony, she called out her transformation. 

“What was that?” Were the first words out of her mouth as Tikki form. 

Tikki blink in confusion at her words. “What do you mean Marinette?”

“What was that!” She exclaimed, moving back and forth restlessly. “That- that white cat, why are their two cats, why did I react like that” Her words came out in a jumble

“Oh!” Tikki exclaimed, “That's what I was feeling!”

“Tikki?” Marinette stared helplessly at her. 

Humming, Tikki stared up at her contemplating her words carefully. “Could we get some cookies first, we have a lot to talk about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well thank you for joining me on this too, I hope you guys decided to also read this, either way, thanks for dropping by. Hmm, feel free to ask for a drabble for any part of the story that you want, or whatever.


End file.
